


During Putting Others First

by orphan_account



Series: Analogical Oneshots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), I need a virgil for when i'm sad, M/M, Mild-Angst, My First Work in This Fandom, analogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Analogical Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841440
Kudos: 31





	During Putting Others First

Listen to 'safe and sound' by Taylor Swift when reading this.

Logan sat on his bed staring at the wall. This was exactly why he didn't like to show emotions. Whenever he tried to show his opinion with the rest of the group, he was overlooked as if he was invisible. Now he knew how Virgil had felt. His thoughts were interrupted by Virgil walking in and sitting down next to him. "Hey, Logan," Virgil said, resting his hand on Logan's shoulder. "Hey Virgil," Logan sighed looking down at his lap. Virgil was the only person he was fully comfortable showing emotions around since he knew what he was going through and wouldn't judge him. "Were they ignoring you again?" Virgil asked and Logan nodded. "It's ok. You know that's just what they're like." Virgil said, rubbing circles in Logan's back. "I know. I just hate it." Logan said. Virgil wrapped his arm around Logan's shoulder and pulled him close. "I don't usually do this but it's ok. It'll get better." Virgil said, holding Logan close. Logan smiled into Virgil's shoulder who was whispering reassurance into his ear. Logan slowly fell asleep in Virgil's embrace which was extremely comforting.


End file.
